This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this core is to provide neonatal myocyte cultures for COBRE researchers. Neonatal cultures are available on a routine schedule for all COBRE projects and several other projects by CRI faculty. The Cell Culture Core also isolates adult mouse cardiac myocytes, providing these cultures on demand.